Your Desire
by Lucinda
Summary: Spike receives an offer from a delightful woman called Raven.  Crossover with X-Men the Movie, shortfic.


author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg 13-16  
  
main characters: Spike, Mystique  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to anyone from the series Buffy the Vampire SLayer, nor do I hold any legal rights to Mystique, who is the intellectial property of Marvel Comics and Marvel Entertainment/X-Men movies.  
  
distribution: Kitana, TNL, Twisting the Hellmouth, Paula - anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: Set in an AU season 6. For Jinni's fill out the TNL fic's request.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he'd first seen her, skulking around the cemetery, he'd thought that she was a demon. Her golden eyes had gleamed almost like a cat's in the moonlight, and he'd had a faint impression of scales and an almost impossible flexibility as she'd vanished. He'd been curious, not having seen anything quite like her before, and had decided to find her. To know what she was, and why she was here.  
  
She'd said that her real name was lost now, but he could call her Raven. Or Mystique, or Annette, or any other name he wanted.  
  
Raven wasn't a demon, but a mutant. Despite the fears and blind prejudice of many humans, there was actually a considerable difference between the two, at least on the physical level. But she could be just as wicked as any demon or vampire that he'd ever met. Just as ruthless. And she was a shape-shifter, capable of looking like anyone.  
  
She'd asked once if he believed in the future. He'd sort of smiled, leaning against a mausoleum "Of course there's a future, gets closer every day. But I don't know what it's going to be. But… if you mean the mutant issue, I think it's going to get a lot bloodier before it clears up."  
  
She'd leaned closer, her image warping from the blue scaled serpentine temptress to an Asian beauty that almost reminded him of the Boxer Slayer. "Want to help with that part?"  
  
He'd sucked in a breath, his body suddenly tense with lust, and a desire for violence and blood and sex and… everything. His lips had crashed against hers, a violent meeting of lips that had nothing of gentleness, nothing of serenity, just passion and need and intensity. Her intensity had matched his own, and she'd almost ripped the clothing from his body as they'd come together right there in the cemetery.  
  
It had been later, as they'd lain in the bed below his crypt, bodies entwined after yet more passion that he'd found words. "I got a small problem with that… result of a damn government experiment. Much as I'd love to go help with the mayhem and slaughter, I can't kill or hurt a human."  
  
For a moment, her body had changed again, and eerily familiar hazel eyes had stared into his, with golden locks falling just short of her naked breasts. In Buffy's voice, she asked "Because it's wrong?"  
  
Spike hadn't been expecting that, or the feeling of her body rippling and changing. "No. Because they put a bloody chip in my head that damn near electrocutes me if I try."  
  
She'd chuckled, her body rippling again, going blue, her natural shape once more. "I suppose that would help cut back on killing. What if I told you that we could fix that? Get it removed?"  
  
"What would you want in return?" He'd smiled, wanting to know more, asking the question even as his hand slid over her thigh, exploring the now rough texture of her flesh. A woman who could change her shape… be anyone. The possibilities were just too much to ignore.  
  
"Nothing that you wouldn't be willing to give. Some directed violence, the impression that you're a mutant instead of a vampire… Maybe some more of your… company." Her voice had become thick with passion, from his touch and her vision of the future.  
  
"Count me in." His words had been bare moments before he'd kissed her again, covering her mouth with his own.  
  
She offered him everything that he could ask. Freedom from the chip and the resulting chance to feed, hunting and killing again. The return of his dignity and self respect. And herself, an intense and inventive lover who could take anything he could dish out and come back for more, someone who could become anyone.  
  
It would be a light price to pay to help this Magneto character. His ideas would lead to violent conflict and bloodshed. And even mutants tended to be subject to human limitations and mortality. Magneto was an old man, his crusade wouldn't last too much longer. Or maybe it would carry on long after he'd fallen. But old men didn't live forever.  
  
As long as he lived long enough to deal with this one chip, Spike would be content. Better than content, because he would still have Raven with him. She was a delightfully ruthless woman, and as long as he didn't' stand in her way, there would be no problems between them.  
  
And after all, mutant or human, blood was blood.  
  
End Your Desire. 


End file.
